deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario VS Sonic/@comment-30390247-20170105213950
Mario's true power. Debunking Sonic fanboys. Stop the Sonic wank. I'm going to give you facts of how Mario would win against Sonic. 1. He's MFTL(he dodged lasers from ufos in Mario and Luigi) 2. He survived a supernova without scratches on him. 3.He lifted a magical castle that's bigger than him. 4 He has the white tanooki leaf which can kill Sonic instantly. 5. Sonic is only faster than sound and can only go to Mach 4. 6.Mario defeated two megaversal Bowsers including one who was dreamy bowser who is nigh omnipotent.He also defeated culex who was going to desotry time and space. He also defeated Dimentio who is a multiversal and can create univerases. Sonic never did that because somebody of those game should are non canon. 7. He has the star rod which can grant him unlimited wishes and have the pure hearts that can negate Sonic'a durability. 8. Hyper Sonic isn't canon and Sonic isn't faster than light. Mario outran a black hole which was canon confirmed by Miyamoto who said that it's like a troupe of actors.Sonic never outran a black hole and don't give me that bull saying that was a black hole because it's a fact that it wasn't a real one Sonic outran. Face it Sonic fanboys,Mario would reck Sonic because he's more powerful. ALSO Mario punched grand star bowser(megaversal)with a spin. Here are the real results:Mario Strength+ Speed+ Power+ Durability+ Intelligence= Skill= Agility= And for Sonic: Speed- Power- Durability- Intelligence= Skill= Agility= Mario also has a golden flower which is op because no it can turn anybody into coins. Mario is way better than Sonic and that's a fact. Again face it Sonic fanboys, Sonic loses to Mario. Say all of the biased stuff you want but just remember: you Sonic fanboys are salty because if it wasn't for Mario,Sonic wouldn't exist. But that's not all. Here's some more facts Mario is rather underestimated around here so I'm going to debunk Sonic fags once and for all. Also Paper Mario would kill Archie Sonic and every Sonic. Mario would kill every Sonic too. Facts. Mario: Strength: Has lifted and punted castles, lifted the King Bob-Bomb, hurled Bowser hundreds of feet, knocked meteorites out of weak orbit, jumps 2+ stories, can easily lift and carry heavy boxes/gallons of water/koopa shells for hundreds of feet while jumping normally with no extra effort. Can run faster than the average human. Can shake the ground by hitting it with a hammer. Deals with gravity multiple times that of earths and not only jumps the same height, but is just as physically capable as ever. Knocks meteors out of orbit by ground pounding. Intelligence: Has a doctorate, solves various puzzles routinely, created and runs a time machine. Also has a surprising archaeological knowledge, has taught several subjects, is a painter and musician, and routinely masters alien/advanced/strange technology. Master pilot of airplanes, submarines, carts, dinosaurs, spaceships, etc. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr._Mario_(video_game)) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Educati...e_Mario_series Emotional Stability: Casually deals with invading aliens, monster attacks, end of the world scenarios, and inter dimensional/universal travel. Rarely shows fear or overt concern, outside of Peach and when he was kidnapped. Has been forced to make difficult decisions before, like between Peach or Luigi and the end of the world, and has always chosen to save the world. Is willing to give his own life to save others. Shares a strong emotional connection with Luigi and Peach; as a baby, Mario was able to track the location of his brother through feelings alone, even though they were miles away from each other. Durability: Tanked a black hole,Tanked a supernova,has fallen from Sub Orbital heights multiple times, has survived explosions/fire blasts/super powerful punches, kicks, etc. Poison usually has no lasting effect, and it is likely he could cure himself if necessary. Casually breaks blocks with his head, hand, foot, butt, whatever. Goes toe to toe with Class 100+ characters like Bowser, Donkey Kong, etc, as well as super powerful magicians and reality warpers like the Shadow Queen, Count Bleck, and Dimentio. Has also tangled with massive sea monsters, dragons, shadow creatures, magicians of a lower caliber, super durable Koopas, extremely skilled fighters, small to large armies, hyper advanced alien life forms, a wide variety of illusions, and even demons at times. And survives whatever they throw at him without a single scratch in over 30 years and 200+ video games. Is just as comfortable jumping over lava or skating across an arctic plain as he is in his own home. Can survive in space forever; best showings indicate he never dies in space (this is backed up by his ability to travel through space), Can take a Banzai Bill to the face with minor damage. Tanks gravity multiple times that of earth with ease. Can breathe underwater. Powers: Pyrokinetic, Cryokinetic, flight, levitation, hover, super strength, super durable, superhuman speed, super reflexes (Hypersonic+), body mutation (into stone, metal, various animals, etc), can run on water (Ice Mario, Mini Mario), can greatly increase size, temporary invincibility, time manipulation, incredible jumping, various fighting styles/types, can heal himself, remove enemy stat changes, dimensional travel, can create clouds, can use various weapons and master alien/advanced tech, and can turn invisible/intangible. Can summon army of miniature mechanical Marios, can summon doorways into pocket dimensions, can summon a pipe to save himself in certain situations. Can come back to life in any of three ways; Fight his way out of the underworld (again), use a 1 up, or have a large supply of life shrooms on hand. Can summon bombs and hammers. Can turn himself into an undead spirit. http://www.mariowiki.com/List_of_Power-Ups http://www.mariowiki.com/Category:Power-Ups Reaction Time: Massively superhuman to Hypersonic+ In Super Mario Sluggers, Mario's Fire Pitch is shown to be moving 1000+ mph, and the characters in it routinely hit the ball. Luigi's is the same as Mario's, and Mario can hit it. It is actually possible that Bowser and the others can pitch faster but with no flames. In fact, recent observation of the moment of release indicate that the ball only caught on fire AFTER Mario released it, which means that he did not set it on fire, thus he threw it hard enough for it to catch fire. This is, obviously, much faster than I thought. In Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door, Mario is seen reacting to musical (sound) attacks from Dayzees.And here's a list of games, in case there is anything else HUGE that I missed. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of...games_by_genre Speed: A topic of much debate. Although in more recent games he is shown as being slow, Mario has often shown bouts of immense speeds. In Super Mario World, he was able to run up walls of blocks and smooth pipes with no effort, and actually gain enough momentum to fly. In Super Paper Mario, he is shown outrunning several different sound attacks with ease. Perhaps this explains Miyamoto's (the creator of Mario) strange comment about the Olympic Games series. "...see who is really faster, Mario or Sonic". A simple statement to increase revenue, or a statement with the weight of truth? Further research is being conducted as we speak. Can also dodge light speed lasers and outrun a black hole making him MFTL+. Mario is also a megaversal who defeated two megaversal bowsers and many multiversal beings like the ones above. Mario is OP. Also with the white tanooki and Golden Flower, Sonic is screwed. Even the star rod and pure hearts can kill Sonic because the Star rod can grant all wishes and the pure hearts can negate an enemy's durability. Mario wins against Sonic. All of those were facts I just said. Thank you for listening. Also Sonic fanboys Deal with it. �� �� ��